Pureblood Heartless
Pureblood Heartless are the first Heartless. These Heartless can only be created when a person is consumed by Darkness or has their Heart stolen by another Pureblood Heartless. They are most often created after a person's world has had its Heart stolen, causing all the inhabitants to either become Heartless or drift off through Corridors of Darkness. Pureblood Heartless are generally black in color, though some have dark blue or dark purple markings on their body. They can use Darkness to their advantage more than other types of Heartless, and when they are destroyed, they simply puff out into dark smoke. They have the least physical presence, though some of them are among the strongest types of Heartless. Shadows Shadows are the most basic form a Heartless will take, and are the most common to appear. They can appear in any world, and often to. They can be seen as the Darkness of someone consumed by it while possessing little Darkness in their own Hearts. All varieties of Shadows have the ability to sink into the ground and appear as nothing more than a shapeless shadow on the ground, where they cannot be attacked. Shadow The most basic of the Pureblood Heartless, the Shadow is small, weak, easily confused, and easily defeated. Nevertheless, they can be dangerous in large groups. They are often used as pawns by higher ranking Heartless to simply annoy, distract, or slow down a foe. If not dealt with, they can be a major threat. They appear as a cross between humanoid and insectoid in shape, with large, spherical heads sporting large, round, glowing yellow eyes and two crooked antennae atop child-like all-black bodies. Each hand has three long claws, and their feet are large and ungainly with no toes. They often walk on all fours, though their limbs have the same dexterity of a human's, suggesting weak strength. Their attacks simply consist of jumping at foes and slashing with their claws, or just swiping at their legs from the ground. Digital Shadow Digital Shadows are simply digital versions of regular Shadows. There is no other difference, making Shadows the only Heartless not to change in appearance when entering the digital world. Shadow Followers Shadow Followers are identical to regular Shadows, other than their purplish hue. They only appear when summoned by Dark Followers. It is possible that the unique Darkness of the Dark Follower changed the appearance of the regular Shadows it enticed to join it. Mega-Shadow Mega-Shadows are simply very large versions of Shadows in every way. It is unknown why they are so large. Gigas Shadow Gigas Shadow is the name given to a Shadow of normal size when faced from the miniaturized size of Wonderland. Ordinarily, Heartless of Wonderland are the same size as their attackers. However, in the Bizarre Room, where one can be either large or small, at times a Shadow will attack while remaining large, creating a unique challenge. Neoshadows Literally being called "New Shadows," Neoshadows are more developed, "evolved" types of Shadows. It is currently unknown if the Neoshadow is created by the same means as a Shadow, simply through greater Darkness in that person's Heart, or if they were once Shadows, and their accumulation of stolen Hearts has caused them to evolve. Unlike Shadows, the Neoshadows are rather more difficult to defeat, are stronger and faster, and can plan their attacks to better avail. Neoshadow As opposed to their more basic counterparts, Neoshadows are much more humanoid in appearance. Aside from their heads and strange coloring, they appear to be short, athletically-built male humans. Their heads have a pointed chin, making them resemble humans slightly more still than the Shadows, and their antennae are much larger and fall over their backs rather than in front of them. Strange blue marking can be seen all over their bodies. Strangely, the shape of their hips makes it appear as though they are wearing wide-hipped pants. Similarly, their ankles appear to form the shape of loose boots. Unlike the Shadow, they have five claws on each hand, not three, again, closer in appearance to a human. Their attacks are primarily based on surprise and teamwork, elements not commonly seen in the usual attacks of Heartless. They work in groups of usually three or more and tend to spring out of their shadows straight into the air to attack from above. If timed right, one can jump into the air along with them, and counter their moves. Novashadow Novashadows are the larger, stronger brothers of the Neoshadows. While almost exactly the same as the Neoshadows in appearance, their markings are deep red rather than blue. They also have only four claws, rather than five. And, they are missing the pant-like growth on their hips. Otherwise, they appear quite the same. Their tactics are also similar, though stronger, and can take more of a beating. They also share the same naming pattern as the Neoshadows, "Neo" and "Nova" both meaning "New." Bit Snipers Bit Snipers are small, relatively harmless Pureblood Heartless that appear very rarely, only when called upon by other, more powerful Heartless. They serve simply as distractions and detriments, and can be easily and quickly eliminated. Their only ability is firing a weak laser at enemies to damage them minimally - though these can travel quite some distance, and can become a problem if not dealt with. They appear as matte black teardrops with two appendages like bat-wings, that they use not to fly, but to walk. Like most Pureblood Heartless, their eyes are round and yellow, and they have jagged mouths. A blue vein-like pattern can be seen around their eyes, if one gets close enough to see. Possessors Possessors are very interesting Pureblood Heartless. They appear to have almost no physical form of their own, being simply gaseous balls of Darkness surrounding their captive Heart. They have two yellow, circular eyes, common of many Pureblood Heartless, and a jagged red mouth that floats at the front of the orb. They bears some resemblance to the Darkball Heartless, though without the same physical presence. They will possess inanimate object and use them to attack rather than attacking themselves. When not inside something else, they are weak and vulnerable. It is likely they are created when a person with a large amount of Darkness in their Heart loses their Heart through natural means or by having it stolen by another Pureblood Heartless. The larger amount of Darkness and perhaps a weaker will could result in the lack of physical form, rather just being pure Darkness. Possessor A Possessor's single ability (other than combining with other Possessors, see below) is the ability to possess inanimate objects. The objects become completely controlled by the Possessor and gain the ability to move as though they were alive. In this form, Possessors cannot possess anything living. Possessors seem to prefer inhabiting statues more than anything, particularly gargoyle statues, as they are small and can be easily used to attack humanoid targets. Massive Possessor Possessors can combine together to form a single, large Heartless called the Massive Possessor. Other than its larger size, it appears exactly the same as normal possessors. In this form, Possessors can drain health from their target by possessing it directly. By dealing enough damage to it, the Massive Possessor will break apart into normal Possessors. Darkballs Darkballs are just what their names imply. Balls of Darkness surrounding their corrupted Hearts. They are higher-leveled Heartless, though are fairly easy to defeat. Darkballs appear as black sphere with blue markings all over their bodies, giving them a "wrinkled" appearance. They have round yellow eyes, common to many Pureblood Heartless, though theirs are smaller in relation to their bodies than others. They also have a jagged mouth that is blue inside. They have three equally spaced appendages raising out of their spherical bodies, black and blue like the rest of them and frayed pink at the ends. These appendages seem quite useless. They are similar in appearance to Possessor and Shadow Stalker Heartless. Darkballs have very few abilities, and are slow to recover from using them. Their most notable probably involves them shrinking into a cloud of black and purple smoke, making them invulnerable for a short time. They attack as they exit this form, so it is unwise to follow them in this cloud form. Their most dangerous ability consists of them entering a Berserk-like state and ramming themselves forward, damaging anything in their path. Their primary attack is simply moving forward while chomping their large mouths, or bouncing rapidly in a small space, knocking away anything nearby. As they have no useful appendages to keep them standing, Darkballs float out of necessity. They appear to have no trouble moving through the air. Invisibles Invisibles are one of the most powerful and possibly most intelligent types of Heartless below the powerful boss-level Heartless. They are Purebloods, similar in appearance to both the powerful Darkside and the fabled Chernabog. Invisibles carry a three-tiered broadsword with a rounded end, inscribed with kana reading "hardcore." They use these in their primary attack of simple (yet powerful) slashes. Otherwise, they will fire orbs of Darkness at their foes that may cripple their defenses. Their special ability consists of stabbing their sword into the ground and becoming invisible but for a ring of dark flames, living up to their namesake. They will surround their foe with this ring and after a short period will explode. Occasionally, they will have their sword attack on its own before starting this ability. Invisible Invisibles are very large, humanoid Heartless, very broad and muscular. Their skin is pitch black, and there is a hole in their chest the shape of a heart. Atop their square, broad-jawed heads are two tall purple horns that curl around and touch to make a heart shape in between. They have dark blue bat-like wings on their shoulders and golden-white feathered wings branching off their forearms, though they are very small and do not seem to be necessary for flight. Their long tails appear scaly, and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. The swords they carry are blue. Orcus The Orcus is a very rare variation of the Invisible that is larger, faster, and more powerful. They appear the same as Invisibles, but are darker, with gray leathery wings and orange-red feathered wings, black-and-red horns and claws, and an orange-red sword. They are apparently thunder-elemental, absorbing any thunder-based attack cast on them. They use more powerful versions of the Invisibles' attacks, with the addition of a new attack in which they become invisible but for their sword, which they use to rapidly attack their foe, and finish with a shockwave as they become visible again. Anti-Form/Shadow-Form The Anti- or Shadow-Form Heartless is a Pureblood Heartless that mimics the appearance and sometimes abilities of a subject. It is unknown what this Heartless looks like in its normal form, as it is only ever seen mimicking another creature. When mimicking, it takes on the exact appearance of their subject, though completely black with no details showing. Stronger versions of this Heartless have round yellow eyes, similar to most Pureblood Heartless. Weaker versions of this Heartless have only the same abilities as simple Shadow Heartless. Stronger versions can replicate their subject's weapons and basic abilities. Darksides Darksides are massive, powerful humanoid Pureblood Heartless. It is unknown exactly how huge they are, but they easily breach the 50 foot mark. Their legs are rather short and their feet are very thin and curl upward. Their arms are quite long, and they have two relatively small, twisted wings on their backs. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless’ chest. Their heads are covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles, like dreadlocks. Only their small, glowing yellow eyes are visible in their faces. They sometimes have a flap of skin where the heart on their bodies creases at the top. It is unknown why some are different. They have about the same size and stature as a Twilight Thorn Nobody, possibly implying they are two parts of the same Whole. Darkside Darksides have black, beetle-like skin and appear fairly commonly, being one of the most often seen "boss" level Heartless. Darksides tend to simply use their immense size and strength to overpower opponents. They use a number of attacks, combining their physical strength and their command over Darkness. They can punch and swipe at foes with their long arms, though will usually use elemental attacks, including summoning an orb of Darkness that rains down dark fireballs or creating a dark orb in the heart-shaped hole in their chest which fires homing dark missiles. They can also summon Shadow Heartless by punching their hand straight into the ground and opening a Corridor of Darkness, beckoning their minions to them. Some Darksides are more powerful than others. Dark Follower Dark Followers are a rare alternate variety of Darksides. They are identical in appearance, other than their purplish hue. They are significantly more powerful than the average Darkside, though use the same style of attacks. They too can summon Shadows, though their shadows share the same purple color of the Dark Follower, rather than the inky black of the usual Shadows. Little is known about the difference between Shadows and these Shadow Followers. Dark Crown See Main Article: Dark Crown (These rare Heartless are still being studied) Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn The Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn is a commander-level Pureblood Heartless that acts as an ultimate Possessor. It is powerful enough to possess whole rooms at once. Shadow Stalker The Shadow Stalker's first form. It appears very similar to a Darkball Heartless in this form, though has more tendrils protruding from it, and is much larger. It is solid black without the "veins" of purple that Darkballs have, and its tendrils end in bright red-orange, giving it an almost flaming or hot appearance. The inside of its mouth also has this hot orange color. It is bound in many golden chains, tipped with heavy spikes. In this form, the Shadow Stalker possesses the same abilities as a Possessor, though in heightened form. It can possess entire rooms, changing their coloration and using elements such as windows to hide, or pillars to attack. Dark Thorn When its chains are broken in battle, the Shadow Stalker is able to call upon the Darkness and become its ultimate form: the Dark Thorn. The Dark Thorn is a massive creature with black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns, possibly a reference to the Beast's rose, and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not. Like other Purebloods, the Dark Thorn has a heart-shaped hole in the his chest. The Heartless has a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws. The Dark Thorn also has two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane. In this form, the Dark Thorn is less strategic, and more offensive. It has the ability to become invisible, similar to the Stealth Sneak Emblem Heartless. While invisible, it is much more agile, and it takes quite a punch to render it visible. It attacks with ferocious claw swipes and uses Darkness-based attacks. Dark Hunter Little is known of this Heartless. It has only been seen within the Realm of Darkness. It is similar in appearance to the Dark Thorn, though takes on a more quadrupedal shape, like that of a large cat. There is more blue in its design as well. Its attacks consist of ferocious strikes and it can jump out of a battlefield and lunge back in for surprise attacks with ease.